20 Minutes
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: Kai's alone, no ones around he's sick of everything, what will he do? Completed finally!
1. Times Up

Minxy:Ok this is my first story so please don't be too harsh and give me some ideas on how to improve it. And please keep in mind I wrote this during school!

Anyway onto the story

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade in any way shape or form

* * *

20 Minutes

Lying there in a pool of blood was a slate haired boy with barely-open crimson eyes. All the blood around him had come from his body after he had used his silver-bladed knife to cut his arms and legs once again. He had done this many times before but he intended this to be the last time and it would be as long as no one found him too soon. He usually locked the door but he needed to leave it open, otherwise no one would be able to come in and find him. He knew the team was going to be out for a little while and by the time they came back it would be to late. He figured out that he had 20 minutes from the time he cut his arms and legs till the time he would die.

15 Minutes left

He had been sitting down when he cut himself so when he fell unconscious he wouldn't hit the floor with a thud. If he had been standing his raven-haired roommate would have come to see what had happened, as he hadn't left with the others. "See ya later Kai" Ray yelled. Now at least Kai knew he was alone and that no one would be able to get to him in time

10 Minutes

He was really starting to hurt now. He wished he still had his knife in his hand, so he could speed things up a bit. He was starting to feel dizzy.

5 Minutes

He had fallen unconscious just a few moments ago. Blood loss had made him otherwise he would still be awake. The pool of blood was much larger now and still getting bigger by the second.

1 Minute

He had left a note on his bedside table explaining why he had done this to himself. He had only seconds left now. He had kept track of time in his head.

30 seconds

The team including Ray was home now. Shouting out asking him what he wanted for lunch. Ray came into his and Kai's room. "Tyson!" he yelled, "Call an ambulance now!"

5seconds

4

3

2

1

Gone

* * *

Minxy:Okay that's the end of the story. Just a pointless little one-shot. Read and review please guys and gals! And tell me if you think there should be a little chapter after this that has what the note said on it. But remember it may take me a whileto write it if you want me to! 


	2. The note

Minxy: Okay sorry if this is no good but I couldn't really think of a reason for Kai to kill himself so this is the best I could come up with, if its no good give me some ideas ok and ill write another one.

Anyway onto the story

Disclaimer: Minxy doesn't own any part of beyblade, if she did Kai would be the world champion!

* * *

The ambulance finally arrived 3minutes after Kai had died. They took his body away and a C.S.I team took photos of the scene. They didn't see the note he left though. 

The CSI team had finally gone, and Ray walked into Kai's room to see if there was a note. He knew there had to have been a reason Kai had killed himself. There, lying on top of a bedside table was a small, folded up piece of paper. Ray opened it and was shocked by what he read. This is what the note said:

_Dear Blade Breakers,_

_I guess I actually succeeded in killing myself, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this. Your probably wondering why I killed myself, what the reason was and this is why I left this note. So you would know why. _

_So heres the reason: Tyson _

_Yes, Tyson is the reason I killed myself, he is the reason I did this._

_Why is he the reason you ask yourselves?_

_Because, he is why I have been hurt so much. Every time I lost to him it hurt, and he just had to rub it in every time! Walking around saying "I'm the best, no one can beat me!" when the truth is, he wouldn't be as great as he is, without me! I'm his team captain, I train him every day to be the best! He never appreciated what I had done for him. I was sick of him and his embarrassing ways. Rather than kill him and go to jail, I'd rather he suffer, knowing he was the reason I was gone._

_I'm sorry to the rest of you though, Ray, Max, Kenny and even Hilary, I didn't mean to make you guys suffer to, but it was the only way I could end my suffering and start his. _

_Goodbye guys._

_And good luck with whoever your new team captain is._

Ray took the note and showed it to the rest of the team. They were all as upset and horrified as Ray had been when he read the note. But they were all also a bit glad, because they all knew Kai was now in a better place. That his suffering was over.

Apart from Tyson. He was devastated that he was the reason his team captain and most powerful opponent was dead. He felt sick. He ran away as fast as he could, no one noticed he was missing; they were too busy crying over Kai's death.

The End.

* * *

Minxy: Well that was the best reason I could think of. Please give me your honest opinion and tell me if it sucked or not. and if you have any better ideasI'dlove to hear about them. Please read and review 


	3. How they dealt with it:Part I

Minxy: Okay i dont really care if no one is reading this story, but to anyone who is, make sure you review so i know that there is a point in me finishing this story.

Disclamer Minxy does not own beyblade, never has,never will(if the law works properly)

* * *

Chapter 3

**How they handled it.**

_Last time in 20 minutes._

_Ray had found Kai's note and after showing the note to the rest of the team, Tyson ran away. No one has noticed yet._

Now into this chapter.

Tyson had kept running, so hard he had gotten into town, and ran into an alley where he tripped over a black cat "Why, Why did Kai have to say that?" Tyson said between his sobs while punching the ground. "What I do really respect him but I never knew he felt that way." As tears welled up in his eyes he thought of what he wished he said, then started sobbing again.

Meanwhile with Ray and the others.

Mr Dickinson had been informed of Kai's death and had gone to visit the rest of the team. "Everyone please calm down, I no your upset about Kai's death but you must calm down." Mr Dickinson said. "Mr D is right guys " Ray sniffed" we should calm down a bit. "What would Kai say?"

"Stop whining you cry babies?" Max questioned.

At that comment everyone started laughing.

"Hey guys, where's Tyson gone?" Ray asked.

"He's probably still in his room crying. I'll go see." Hilary said smiling.

She walked around the dojo to Tyson's room and knocked on the door.

"Tyson! Can I come in?" Hilary called. No reply so she entered the room anyway.

She ran back to where the others were, "Guys Tyson's not in his room and I'm worried!" Hilary said panicking.

What the boys yelled.

"Guys lets split up and look around the dojo for him" Ray said quickly.

"O.k. Ray." They all said as they split up to look for Tyson.

Meanwhile back with Tyson.

Tyson was still in the alley, but he had finally stopped bawling his eyes out.

"I should start going home now." Tyson said to himself.

Someone should tell him talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.

He stood up, brushed himself off and started walking out of the alley. Just as he was about to walk onto the street he bumped into 4 mysterious figures.

* * *

Minxy: Okay that was either a long chapter or short chapter, i think i may ask for about 3 reviews for an update, and you can review more than once. 


	4. How they dealt with it:Part II

Minxy: okay, don't care if no one's reading it, I'm gonna update it anyway!

* * *

_Just as he was about to walk out of the ally onto the street he bumped into 4 mysterious figures._

"Oww man that hurt," Tyson whined as he hit the ground and landed on his butt, "sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its fine Tyson but tell me, do you know where Kai is?" one of the tallerfigures asked.

"Huh?" Tyson asked, then he remembered the question and started looking up at the four people in front of him, "Well, you see, Kai kinda –hey wait! You're the Demolition Boys!"

"Well done Tyson, very cleaver of you to figure out who we are." Tala said sarcastically, "Now, would you mind telling us where Kai is, before it's too late."

"What do you mean 'before it's too late,' it already is too late, Kai killed himself" Tyson informed them.

"Damn it!" Tala yelled.

"See I told you Spencer, we should have gone with the earlier flight." Bryan said in an I-told-you-so kind of voice.

"Yea and I told you Bryan, that we should have come last night." Ian argued.

"It's nobody's fault he's dead but if you want to blame some one, blame that creep Boris! He's the one who started this whole thing." Tala barked at the rest of his team.

"Yea!" they all agreed, apart from Tyson who had an extremely blank look on his face.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what do you mean Boris started this whole thing? What did he start and how did you know Kai was going to try to kill himself? Tyson asked, confused.

"Well it's a long story and one I don't feel like repeating more than once. Why don't we go and find the rest of your team and go to the dojo so I can tell you? "Tala asked Tyson.

"Oh okay," Tyson agreed, "they're probably still all at the dojo."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Spencer asked, "Lets get going!"

"So all five of the boys started walking back to the dojo.

Meanwhile with Ray and the others……..

"So boys, did anyone find him?" Mr Dickinson asked.

"Nope."

"Nuh."

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry everyone, I'm sure we'll find him soon." Mr Dickinson said reassuringly.

"Hey I have an idea," Max said cheerfully, " Why don't we go into town, split up and look for him? He might have gone to get something to eat."

"Great idea Maxie," Ray agreed, "What are we waiting for? Lets go find Tyson!"

"Yea!" everyone yelled.

"They walked out the gate and down the footpath. They were chatting happily between themselves when Max, who had raced ahead, bumped into...

* * *

Minxy: okay so i like ending stories like that. will update when i can 


	5. The story

Minxy: Okay sorry to EVERYONE who wanted me to update, I'vebeen a bit busy lately. Forgive me if this chppie is boring, but I wrote it in class and didn't have anyone check through it before Ityped it up. I introduced a few more characters and one of my OC's(maybe two, I haven't read it in a while!) I know this chapter is bad but it's still an update so don't complain. I will start writing another chapter soon so don't rush me!

Disclaimer: Minxy doesn't own anything!

* * *

They walked out the gate and down the footpath. They were chatting happily when Max, who had raced ahead bumped into……the Majestics!

Max was about to fall on his but (like Tyson did last chapter) when Enrique grabbed his arm to help him keep his balance. "Thanks Enrique." Max said simply.

"Enrique, Robert, Oliver, Johnny what the hell are you guys doing here?" Ray asked, stunned.

"We came to stop Kai from killing himself of course!" Robert told the group.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying you knew Kai would try kill himself?" Kenny asked, confused.

"Well yea." Oliver started, "Everyone knows that on this exact day every year, Kai tries to kill himself. Something happened in his past makes him, I don't know what though."

"None of us knew. Did you know Mr D?" Ray asked curiously.

"No, no one informed me of it. And Kai certainly wasn't the type to share his personal life." Mr Dickenson replied.

"That's true. So where is he?" Johnny asked," I wanna tease him about…"

"Kai's dead." Came a voice from behind him.

The large group spun around and saw Tyson, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer walking up behind them.

"Tyson my boy, where have you been?" Mr Dickenson asked, "We've been worried about you."

"That doesn't matter. Tala said that I wasn't the actual reason for Kai killing himself, he's only telling the story once so why don't we go back to the dojo and let him tell us?" Tyson replied.

"That's true, now, why don't we get moving?" Tala asked the growing group.

Everyone agreed and they were soon walking back to the dojo, so Tala could tell the story of why Kai tried to kill himself every year on the same day.

"Well as you all know, Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Kai and myself were raised in Balkov Abbey. It was a horrible place and hardly any kids survived, but there was one girl, who all of us were friends with, that had survived against all odds. Her name was Tori and she was just as strong as any of the boys that had survived. Anyway, Boris was unhappy that she had survived when so many boys had either left, given up or died, so he decided to get rid of her. The only problem was she and Kai were inseparable; it was like they were joined at the hip." Tala took a breath, " so, what Boris decided to do, was make Kai watch while he killed her. The 2 of them were told to go down to a special room for training. Once inside Kai was tied to a chair and had his head held in place and his eyes taped open. Boris entered the room, holding a huge butchers knife in his hand and started attacking Tori, tearing her body to shreds." Tala and everyone elses eyes filled with tears, like in a soppy soap opera. "Boris killed her. We were let in and Kai was in a shivering heap, crying. I looked around the room and in a corner was a small bundle of blood-covered blankets. I slowly moved over and carefully lifted up the top blanket. What I saw made me throw up. I went over and helped Kai stand up and walk out of that horrible room. Kai was only 7, Tori was 6. That memory has been with him all this time and it must have been horrible to watch and for some reason, Kai kept blaming himself for her death. That's why he tried to kill himself. Now that he's finally succeeded, he'll probably be happier, because now he can be with her, even though they're both dead."

By now everyone was crying, even Johnny. "I never knew that's why he tried to kill himself every year, now I feel really horrible!" Johnny whined, before bursting into tears again.

"You should." Spencer said smugly. "Now, what are we going to do about the funeral?"

* * *

Minxy: Okay, it's a bad chapter but I don't really care. I will write another chapter soon, promise! 


	6. Weird happenings

Minxy: Ok this is a big update, long chapter(yes, I have a friend bugging me to finish it so I will soon). Thanks for the reviews and sorry if this chapter is a bit broing or repeats itself, I didn't have anyone to check through it. Anyway onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: Minxy doesn't own beyblade or any of the beyblade characters. She does own one thing which you may find in this story.

* * *

Everyone sat thinking about what Spencer had just said, what would they do about the funeral? They hadn't thought of what would happen if one of them died.

They sat in silence, the Majestics and Demolition Boys having had a bit of a cry were all wiping their eyes. Tyson, Max and Hilary however were still sobbing a bit. Ray and Mr Dickenson were staring at the ground.

The silence was broken by Tala's cell phone ringing. The group (minus Ray) stared at him, as the phone continued playing the wedding march (Nice ring tone, no?). "Damn Trisha, what does she want?" he muttered before answering his phone.

Tala: Hello Trisha

Trisha: Hi Tala! I got everything from your apartment; did you want that chicken that's in the fridge?

Tala: Well yes, we were planning on having it for tea one night.

Trisha: Oh, sorry

Tala: Sorry? Trisha what did you do to it?

Trisha: I'm sorry master; I didn't mean to displease you.

Tala: Trisha just tell me what you did.

He received no reply.

Tala: Trisha tell me.

Nothing again.

Tala: Trisha…

Trisha: Oh okay, I kinda, sorta, maybe-

Tala: Just spit it out!

Trisha: You want me to throw the chicken back up?

Tala: You ate the whole chicken?

Trisha: Well kinda, theres some bones left that I couldn't eat.

Tala: Wow, thanks.

Trisha: Anyway, can you pass the phone to Johnny?

Tala: Why?

Trisha: Just need to ask him something

Tala looked over at Johnny "catch" he said, throwing the phone.

Johnny: Hello?

Trisha: Hi Johnny its Trisha

Johnny started drooling "Trisha""

Trisha: Yea anyway, is there an alarm on you aprartment?

Johnny: Yea, there's a keypad just inside the door, the code is 1943215.

Trisha: Yay thanks! Bye!

Johnny: Bye.

Johnny hung up Tala's cell phone and passed it back to him. "So where are we sleeping Tyson?"

"Well, me and the guys can set up some beds out here, how many will we need Mr D?" Tyson replied.

"Well, I think just to be on the safe side make 13." He told the Japanese blader.

"Okay, come on guys!" Tyson said happily walking out of the room followed by Max, Kenny and Hilary.

"Ray, aren't you going to help?" Bryan asked looking at the raven-haired teen.

Ray didn't make any movement. He didn't respond in any way.

"Ray come on, this isn't funny" Ian said, just as worried as Bryan.

Ray just sat there; his eyes had gone completely amber.

Tala moved over to his side, "Ray, are you okay?"

All eight of the remaining bladders sat watching him in a trance. A loud knock on the back door startled them back to reality. All except Ray that is.

Oliver walked over to answer the door. "Anyone home?" a cheery female voice called. "Trisha, you got here fast!" Oliver said opening the door, a little amazed at her speed. Trisha looked at him and smiled before dumping all the items she had been carrying onto him.

Tala walked over to Oliver to help him with the luggage.

Trisha cleared her throat and started singing (A/N: This song I do own, I made it up at school while on a sugar high so no stealing!)

"There's a red banana on a coconut tree

Everybody, listen to me!

Cause there's a red banana on a coconut tree

That gonna be eaten by me!

Conga line!"

She started dancing round the lounge/sitting area/ place where they were. Max came in with an armful of bedding things and yelled, "Conga line!" before dumping his items onto Johnny's head and dancing along with Trisha.

Trisha was being all smiley, that is until she spotted Ray. She did a double take before screaming "Ahhhh! Tori's back from the dead and she's dyed her hair black! Ahhhhh!" she ran behind Tala to hide.

Max however sat down in front of Ray and started waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get Ray to react. When he got no reaction he pulled his hand back and started scratching his chin, thinking. Trisha finally got enough courage to stick her head out from behind Tala. Carefully she walked over to Ray and stood in front of him. Reaching out a hand she tapped Ray's forehead, causing him to fall onto his back. Trisha started panicking again "Ahhhh! I killed Tori!" she screamed before hiding back behind Tala.

Max stood suddenly and walked out of the room. Everyone else was still dumbstruck at what had just happened in the last 10minutes. Staring either at Tala, Ray or the door Max had just walked through. Those watching the door saw him re-enter with something wrapped in newspaper.

Max walked over to stand in front of Ray again and started unwrapping the object. Everyone else stood up to see what it was as he pulled it out of the newspaper. I was none other than a large snapper, still in one piece. Max dangled it in front of Ray's face and everyone watched amazed as Ray's eyes returned to normal. He sat up, blinked twice before staring at the fish.

"Fish" Ray drooled before taking the fish off Max and licking it.

Trisha once again slunk out from behind Tala and walked over to Ray. "Would you like some chocolate to go with that fish mistress?" she asked timidly.

Ray looked up at her and said through a mouthful of fish "Mistress?"

"Umm Trisha…-" Tala started.

Trisha cut him off "Not now Tala, can't you see I'm busy grovelling?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Trisha, that isn't Tori, that's Ray."

Trisha looked over at him, a disbelieving look on her face. It was soon replaced by a look of embarrassment. " You mean I just made a dick of myself in front of all of you for no reason?" she said, a deep red blush coming across her face.

"Yes, now why don't you come over and sort out all of this stuff for us? I can't exactly see over all this junk!" Oliver complained.

"Oh, okay!" Trisha said, her cheery attitude restored. She made quick work of her task, sorting out which bags belonged to whom in a matter of seconds and lining them up against one wall. She smiled as she placed the last bag down. "There, all done!" she said before skipping off down the hall. Confused, Tala followed her.

She walked absent-mindedly into Kai's old room, where sitting on the bed was a ghost. She took one look at it and screamed before passing out. Everyone came running and looked on as Tala entered the room, looking at the ghost.

"Tori?" he whispered, brain not processing what his eyes were seeing (wow, I made his brain stop working O.o). The ghost looked up at him and everyone still conscious gasped. This ghost looked as if she had been crying. He long creamy hair flowed down past her hips. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a medium blue tank top and a leather jacket. Her eyes were a deep amber but seemed brighter than Ray's at the same time. She looked the group in the doorway over, her eyes pausing for a few seconds on Bryan, Ian and Spencer. She finally turned her gaze onto Tala, who was still speechless.

The silence was broken by a loud "thud" as Johnny hit the floor. He had passed out after this ghost girl had looked at him. Looking at Tala again, her eyes seemed to become like gems, making her look like she was about to cry. Everyone waited as she stood up and took a step towards Tala, who in turn took a step back. This continued for a few seconds until Tala was backed up against the wall. He squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for her to do something. She simply looked at him and said in a beautiful, soft voice "Tala, where's Kai?"

* * *

Minxy: Ok the end of another chapter! Sorry for late updates but at least you're getting one! Sorry to all theRay fans out there, I know I didn't give him a lot of credit in this chapter but I at least made Max a bit smarter. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Review please, it'll make me update faster! 


	7. The random twist I threw in

Tai: Yea well, this story is about one chapter away from the end. I had a bit of writers block and decided I'd better finish this story sometime. My name has changed, mainly thanks to my new character Tai for my FMA story. Anyway major twist in the story in this chapter.

Disclaimer: You recognise, me no own.

* * *

Tala opened his eyes and looked at the ghost standing in front of him. "Tori, is it really you?" he whispered, reaching a hand towards her. She closed her eyes as Tala's hand went through hers, and he jerked back suddenly. "Why, how, I don't get it… how can you be here? I mean, as much as any of us hate to admit it, you're supposed to be dead." He stuttered. 

"Oh and the fact you can put your hand through me doesn't register?" she asked, sounding fairly annoyed. "I am dead moron, now if one of you would just tell me where Kai was, I'd leave and stop putting jelly in your beds." Robert looked at her, "That was you?" he questioned, rather shocked. "I thought it was just Johnny being immature again." Tori rolled her eyes and moved over to a corner of the room. "So, Kai's not with you yet?" Bryan asked, "I thought he would've met up with you straight away." "Uh huh, and Tala's dating Trisha." She replied sarcastically.

"Ah, you mean she's not dating him?" Johnny enquired regaining consciousness, his eyes going wide. "No, I just said that to be a pain in the ass. Now shut up and watch." She instructed sarcastically, pointing to a space near Tala where the air had gone kind of…wavy. (A/N: You think of another way to describe it.) Tala turned with the other boys and watched the space Tori had pointed to. The air seemed to be getting denser and coloured, which was kind of odd considering it was empty space. "What the hell is going on?" Johnny asked, a little freaked out. Trisha had also woken up and slapped him around the head. "Shut up moron." She hissed, her eyes not leaving the same spot.

Tala's eyes went wide when he realised what exactly was happening. As the air and colours began to take a form, one by one they realised that it wasn't a what, but rather a who. "Kai?" Tala questioned, his voice barely audible. The figure's form finally steadied, and ghostly crimson eyes opened, looking around the room. Spotting Tala, a smile grew on his lips. "Tala, you came." He said softly. Everyone gawked at the ghost, the voice didn't sound right coming from his mouth. It was much softer than the harsh, gravely voice they were used to.

"I'm sorry Tala, but that memory still haunts me, I know I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it. Please forgive." Kai's voice was so quiet and sad, that Tyson had trouble keeping his emotions in check. Tala looked at him, eyes glistening "I don't blame you for doing this Kai," he replied softly, "I can forgive you, but I still need to know why, why did her dying effect you so much?" "I am still here you know." Tori growled, a little pissed off. "And you do realise that you've kinda mucked up what you said at story time."

"Hey, she's right." Oliver agreed. "You said it effected him so much because even thought they were little they loved one another, but something tells me that's not true." Tori looked at Oliver fondly. "At least someone in this room has a brain. Now take into account what I said before and what those two just said. You'll get your answer as to what's a little crooked so to speak." Tori pointed to Kai and Tala. Everyone stood looking at Oliver for a few minutes and watched, as Oliver's eyes grew very wide. "No way," he yelled, "you don't mean that-" "Think about it, makes perfect sense no?" Tori interrupted, smiling.

"Oliver, what is it?" Ray asked, speaking up for the first time. "Kai's…" Oliver stuttered, "Kai's not, he cant be, do you know how many people will be after you about this?" he asked, looking at Tala. "Come on Oliver, tell us!" pleaded Max.

"I think Oliver's brain fizzled, so why don't I give you a little hint. Tala's not dating Trisha, and Kai was never interested in me." Tori started. "And Kai just apologise to Tala for killing himself, now ask yourselves why would he do that and you get your answer." Everyone sat, thinking hard about what Tori had told them. Suddenly the little hamster that runs round and round in Max's head started moving and his eyes lit up. "Ooh there we go, see its not that hard to figure out, Max has it already." Tori smiled. "Can I tell them?" Max asked, starting to bounce. "Please?" "If they don't figure it out within the next five minutes you can." Tori replied, sitting on the floor.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room with Kai and Tala, it seemed they were deep in discussion. "Come on Kai, tell me. I thought you trusted me." Tala whined (wow, sounds like a girl ne?). Kai shook his head "If I tell you now, the rest of them will figure out what Tori's hinting at." He sighed.

"Time's up boys, anyone know what Tala didn't tell you at story time?" Tori asked, standing up again. Max and Oliver's hands shot into the air. "Okay… anyone else?" she asked, looking the group over. A light bulb started working in Ray's head and he shot up. "I can't believe I didn't notice, I shared a bed with him for crying out loud." He yelled, horrified. "It explains a lot but still, I can't believe I had to share a bed with that prick!" Bryan, Spencer and Ian looked at him. "What could be so important Tala wouldn't tell us about…Oh." Bryan stated, realising the same thing Ray had. Spencer and Ian looked over at Kai and Tala, and it dawned on them as well.

"So, anybody not know what the big story time secret is?" Tori asked, getting impatient. "I have a spirit to escort so lets just this over with. Max, you can tell them now." Max's eyes went wide and he stood up. He cleared his throat and yelled at the top of his lungs "KAI AND TALA ARE GAY!"

* * *

Tai: Didn't see that coming did ya? And isn't Maxie just a smart little guy? He was thinking of something extremely simple and thats all it was. Anyway review and I'll put the next chapter up next week when I update my story Dreams. 


	8. The End

Tai: Okay everyone, last chapter to this story, I will not be writing a sequel, or any more chapters. I forgot how I was going to end this originally, so these last to chapters are just something I thought up quickly. I have another story to concentrate on now. If you've seen the show Fullmetal Alchemist then you should check it out.

Also, Trisha is quickly writing one long chapter to finish the story Demon Within, there was going to be a sequel to that but that is now forgotten. I may decide to write another story involving both Tori and Trisha, but that is not a priority.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I'm sorry it has a crappy ending. Well, it's crappy in my opinion anyway, you may like it but I don't.

Anyway onto the eighth and final chapter of 20 Minutes.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, get over it.

* * *

Chapter 8

Everyone who hadn't figured it out yet gasped. The great Kai Hiwatari was gay. Fan girls everywhere would be devastated. "But, if Kai's gay, who liked Tori?" Tyson stuttered. Bryan and Ian both blushed and looked quickly at the ground. "Tyson, I was 5years old when I was killed, absolutely everyone loved me!" Tori sighed. "Everyone loves a cute little five year old who can beyblade, get it?"

"Oh, wait, were you the world champion at one stage?" Tyson asked, still completely oblivious to everything. Tori rolled her eyes, "Can you two lover boys hurry up? Being in the realm of the living is kinda depressing for me." She sighed, "And if you say no, I swear I'll drag the two of you apart."

"Wow, what's eating you?" Johnny asked sarcastically. "Last time I checked my grave, a few hundred maggots, why do you ask?" Tori smiled. They all paled "I don't think we needed to know that Tori." Bryan informed her.

"Ah well, Johnny asked, so it's his fault. Now hurry up you two!" Tori growled, glaring at Kai and Tala. "But, don't I get to say goodbye?" Tala asked, starting to cry. "Oh boy, not the drama queen act again." Trisha rolled her eyes. "You are a disgrace to everyone who does that Tala. Pathetic."

"Right, that's it, we're out of here." Tori growled, walking over to Kai and grabbing his arm. "Alright, oh and Ray, you're in charge of the team from now on." Kai sighed. "Have fun getting Tyson out of bed in the mornings."

"Bye guys, see you when Tala dies." Tori stated, waving as both her and Kai started to fade. "Wait, why when I die?" Tala asked sounding very worried. Tori continued to wave and smiled, and very soon, both were completely gone.

"At least we got to see him one last time." Max shrugged, walking out of the room. The others slowly agreed and followed him out of the room. Bryan and Tala however remained behind. "Cheer up a bit, at least you know he won't be lonely. "Bryan told his teammate. Tala's eyes filled with tears, "I guess you're right, but I'm still going to miss him." He whispered before bursting into tears. Bryan knelt down beside him and put an arm around his team captain's shoulders.

"It's not the end of the world." Bryan assured him. "I mean, I lost Tori, and I've managed to cope." Tala looked at him, "You loved her, didn't you?" He asked, looking Bryan in the eye. Bryan nodded in response and stood, dragging Tala with him. "I doubt Kai's impressed with how you're acting right now." Bryan smiled, "Go wash your face and we'll help set up the sleeping arrangements, alright?"

Tala nodded and walked out of the room, while Bryan waited behind. "Goodbye, Tori." He whispered, walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tai: It's just like the end of a movie where everyone cries, I hate that! Anyway, I know it's sappy, but how else was I going to end it? Have Kai magically come back to life and everyone lives happily ever after? Don't think so.

Anyway, review and I'll see what I can do about writing a story where Kai and Tori are still alive.


End file.
